Highguard
"Our mission is simple; To prove the worth of our people and carve out our place within the Alliance. Fight the racism, the bigotry and the hatred - We are stronger unified, under a single banner with our purpose clear. We are the blue and gold of Quel'Thalas, and we look after Thalassian interests throughout Azeroth. " Interested in applying? We do have a website, click here! The Statement The Silver Highguard had undergone many a change and adopted a sigil under the new name of The Highguard. A drastic change of mission and ideals, they acted primarily as an elite para-militant fighting force and embassy, welcoming all of elven descent, along with the various races that compose their allies. The Highguard shared the same mandate as the Farstriders, which is to look out for Thalassian interests in the Alliance. Divisions of the Silver Covenant The 812th Battalion They were almost completely eradicated, until Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow rebuilt it under the banner of the Silver Covenant. Composed of the Spellbows, Farstriders, Rangers, Sharpshooters and Outrunners, the 812th Battalion is the be-all end-all of Thalassian expertise in boots-on-the-ground operations under cover of absolutely whenever. The Battlemage Corps While they may no longer have all the nobility and political power they held in ancient times, the Battlemagi of the Highguard are focused equal parts on research and military prowess. Their weapons and gear are vastly customizable to fit the style of casting and schools of the individual, yet a common sight among them is the lack of a robe to hinder movement, a sword of pure arcane energy in one hand and a channelling staff in the other. Some focus entirely on conjured blades and close-quarters magical combat, they are known as Spellblades. The governing body of the Highguard’s Magi is the Warmage and her ministers. Each Minister is a master of a single school above all else, but is also a teacher and second in command. There are several ministers active, but the Warmage may create more when needed. They share their power through a magical network to lend each other their prowess when needed. The Spellbreakers The cunning elven spell breakers, or spellbreakers, have mastered the arts of spellcraft to such a degree that they have become immune to the effects of even the most powerful magics. Coupled with their fierce combat skills, their spell immunity makes them implacable foes when facing magic-wielding enemies. However, the spell breakers' most astonishing ability is to actually steal their enemies' beneficial enchantments and grant them to their own comrades. This uncanny ability has turned the tide of more than one battle in the elves' favor. Mercy Sect They are first and foremost the medical division of the Highguard. However, their operations and functions extend beyond their duties within the elven military organization they are a part of. Comprised of Silver Hand Paladins, Church of the Holy Light Clerics and Priests, trained monks, and even Everwardens, this multi-class division of doctors, medics, first responders and healers work in conjunction with the Highguard to support its operations. Each individual member of Mercy provides their services to the Division on top of their civil duties to the Alliance. Our members are medical doctors, combat medics, battle clerics and priests all assigned and loyal to the armies of the Alliance. Silver Covenant Navy The Highguard Navy serves the roles of maritime interception, troop transportation, coastal patrol, and amphibious assault gunfire support. While the fleet is small, it is comprised of a variety of different ship classes and hulls that are necessary to allow the Highguard to maintain a suitable strategic readiness. From the waters of Quel’Thalas to the uncharted seas of Draenor, the Highguard Navy has served crucial roles in numerous campaigns; the most notable and recent of which being the assault on Tanaan Jungle and then support of the following Tanaan campaign effort. Silver Covenant Air Group In the golden age of Quel'Thalas, the high elves rode majestic beasts known as Dragonhawks. Hailed as Azeroth's most fearsome predator, dragonhawks are native to the Highguard's former homeland, but are now harder and harder to come by. Because of this, the Silver Covenant Air Group is made up of remaining Dragonhawk Riders of old, and new Hippogryff specialists. The Air Group and the Navy work closely with one another. Thalassian Academy of War An amalgamation of the various Academies, Universities, Think-Tanks and scholastic accords that trained and educated the high elves in times of yore, but with focus on applying the knowledge to war-time scenarios. Within the Academy of War is the Farstrider Academy of the Alliance, Highguard Magi Circle, the resident MagiTech engineers, and a growing Bio-Engineering group of Botanists. The Academy of War is designed to train the next generation of high elven defenders, as well as studying and evolving with the tides of modern-day war. The Department of Acquisitions This department is a small one, but very important. Those within the Department of Acquisitions are tasked with negotiating trade routes, shipments and placing orders for needed materials with trusted, contracted suppliers. If you need something, the Department can get it. Affiliated Internal Branches The Highguard is first and foremost, a branch of the Silver Covenant. While the Silver Covenant fights to protect elven interests with militant might, there are civilian efforts for the continuation of the high elven race as well. However, those enlisted within the Silver Covenant's ranks are also allowed to aid the civilian branches. Curators of Thalassian Culture While the Academy works to prepare, the Curators work to preserve. It is not a technical, enlisted branch of the Silver Covenant, but the Curators play an important role in archiving and preserving the High Elven culture. They are scholars, librarians, artists, poets, historians and even archaeologists. The Curators work hands-on to progress Convocation projects such as the Thalassian Cultural Center. Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas The Chapter of Quel'Thalas represents those who did not lose faith during the sacking of their city, and refused both the path of the Blood Knight and the taint of demonic energy. Those of the Chapter follow what was brought to their Kingdom by dignitaries from Lordaeron and do not waver on the path that Saint Faol set when he established the Clerics of Northshire. Their education and upbringing within the Order of the Silver Hand is strict to the Orthodox teachings of Saint Faol, and despite any 'racial barriers' that members of the Alliance believe are in-place, strive to and have succeeded in forming very strong bonds of brotherhood with the other chapters. Diocese of Quel'Danas Under new administration, the Church of the Holy Light allowed for the reconstruction of the Diocese of Quel'Danas. Creating a point of relief for the Quel’dorei people of the Alliance, allowing them to safely venture outwards to their former Kingdom and Holy Land. The Diocese has been established to return the High Elves to the sense of their own religious, cultural identity, and with it; much needed spiritual nourishment. Even Half-Elves have found a place to explore the wonderment of their heritage, even if their access to the Sunwell is unclear at best. Origins The Silver Highguard was a cadre of elite High Elves and humans formed by Aeriyth that serve two purposes; The protection detail for the Ranger Lady's family and her person at diplomatic functions, and a wartime Church-loyal force that exists on the front lines of engagements. The Highguard, on occasion, has been known to act as entourage for high-value figures with the Ranger Lady among them, most noted is the Bishop Val'cari, serving as his personal guard for church functions if the need arises. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Military Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:The Highguard Category:High Elf Guilds Category:Silver Covenant Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Dalaran Military Category:Kirin Tor